


Idle Hands

by ArtemisRae



Series: Alphabet Challenge [43]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She comes home to find she's been replaced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a second round of the Alphabet Challenge, where I'm given a prompt for every letter of the alphabet. My prompt for this fic was "kitten"

* * *

  
_Kitten_  
-noun  
1\. a young cat  


* * *

“No.” This is how Yoruichi greets Kisuke, who is sitting cross-legged on the floor with a delighted look on his face.

He cranes his head and catches sight of her. “Yoruichi!” he cries in delight. “How long are you staying this time? Will you be naked the _entire_ time?”

“You’re really losing it, aren’t you Kisuke?” Yoruichi muses, ignoring his questions and sitting down next to him. “I leave you for a few measly months and come home to find you with some substandard replacements?”

She scoops up one of the kittens – a little, long haired ball of fluff that looks alarmed to be in her hands – and squints at it. “What are you doing with these anyway?”

“They followed me home.” Urahara gives her a wide-eyed, innocent look. She laughs at the sincerity of it. “Can I keep them?”

Yoruichi sighs. “Jinta will try to eat them.”

Urahara waves his hand. “Design flaw. I can program that out.”

“I’m not cleaning up after them. And neither will Tessai.”

“Ururu will.”

“They will never turn into a human. Ever.”

Urahara looks smug. “I’m working on a thing.”


End file.
